Love In A Hopeless Place
by Gleek2908
Summary: AU: Finn joins the army. What he doesn't know is that love comes when you the least expect it.
1. The Journey

Finn's heart was beating and beating. He had never felt like this before. There wasn't even a way to escape anymore, because he had already sworn the Oath of Enlistment. Finn's thoughts were racing through his head and he suddenly felt a little bit dizzy.

The train would depart in five minutes. Finn was at the Lima train station and about to take the train to the boot camp to somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Kentucky. He looked at all the people who came to see him for the last time and recalled all the memories he shared with any of with them.

His glimpse wandered to his mother. Carole was the most important person in his life. She was the strongest and most beautiful woman Finn knew. It was just him and his mother for 16 years. No one was able to understand how close they were. Carole raised him alone since his father had died when Finn was a baby. He never had the chance to get to know him. His father was the reason Finn joined the army. He wanted to relive the moments his father had. Christopher Hudson – the commissioned officer.

Finn suddenly felt bad because the thought that he didn't show his mother enough how much he appreciated her came into his mind. But then he looked to Burt next to his mother. Finn was so thankful Burt was there. Because of him his mother could finally love someone again and more significantly finally feel loved again. Finn always tried to be there for Carole as much as he was able to, but the love from your son isn't the same as from your husband and Finn knew that.

Next to Burt stood Kurt with his boyfriend Blaine. Kurt really became a brother to him and Finn was so sad that he had to leave him, but he was sure Blaine would take care of him.

Then Finn took a look at Matt and Mike, his football mates and before looking at his best friend Puck. Finn knew Puck since kindergarten. Puck was his only friend from the very beginning. He saved Finn from this rude girl who was always scratching him and stealing his food when Finn was a little, helpless newbie. From this day on Finn and Puck always did everything together. Puckerman was always being the top dog though but that was okay for Finn.

In High School Puck turned into an attention whore. Puck was literally searching for the spotlight all the time and did everything to be in the center in High School. Puck wanted to be the one everybody was talking about in the hallways. Finn didn't like the spotlight as much as Puck did and it was okay for him to just stand behind him.

McKinley High School wasn't the type of High School you would call good anyways. The teachers were incompetent and everything was just a torture. Unlike Puck Finn HATED it. That was the reason Finn barely graduated. The only thing he learned to love in High School was football, but he wasn't good enough to make it into a college with a good football team. He wasn't good enough for any college or anything or anyone in general. Finn couldn't wait to get on the train and when he would come back someday, he wanted to be somebody. But right now all he was was so, so scared.

"So it's time" Finn said and he heard a sob from Carole who was already crying for a few minutes. First he shared a bro hug with Mike and Matt._"Don't even dare to not keep in touch with me, man, or otherwise I'll be standing right next to you one day and kick you in the ass ok? I need my bro to tell him from my newest adventures. Anyways take care"_, Puck said to Finn when they hugged for the last time. Finn nodded. He was already about to cry but that would be awkward and he didn't want to look weird in his mates' eyes.

The next one in the row was Blaine. Finn just gave him a short hug before he turned to Kurt. _"You'll be great Finn. I know it."_ Kurt said to him and gave him a smile after he released him from their hug.

_"Take care of my mum"_ Finn said in a warning, but at the same time kind tone before saying goodbye to Burt as well.

So his mother was the only person left. Finn wrapped his arms around her. Now tears also started to stream down his face. Embarrassed he wiped them away while still hugging his mum._"You're amazing. You'll make it, Finn, I believe in you."_ Carole said while Finn slowly let go of her.

He took his suitcase and a long breath. _"Goodbye, everyone. Thank you for everything"_ Finn said and waved back before he walked towards the train with little steps.

When Finn got on the train, he put his case in the overhead compartment. The train was almost empty. As he took a seat he was so nervous and his hands were starting to tremble. He looked out of the window. Finn started to cry for real now. Then the train took off.

After the train left the station Finn saw all the houses of Lima passing by. He wanted to keep every little detail in his mind, but suddenly the train left the city and all he could see now was nature. Finn took his Ipod out his pocket. He didn't even know what to listen to because no kind of music would be able to describe his feelings at the moment. Not even he was able to. He just put the Ipod on shuffle and closed his eyes.

* * *

Finn didn't remember how long he sat there with his eyes closed and listening to music. He wasn't sleeping or anything, he just had so many things on his mind at the moment. Finn had already felt the train stopping for a few times on the way but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes and look for the other guys who had entered the train. Since his thoughts were more sorted now, he became a little bit curious about who else would have the same fate as him.

Finn opened his eyes put his earphones out his ears. Then he turned a little bit to look at the other seats. A few more people had entered the train but not a lot. The seat next to him was still free. Finn looked around interestedly now, but everyone he spotted seemed as lonely as him. It was dead silent.

Suddenly he remembered that he cried earlier and started to blush a little bit. He wondered who of the guys who were on the train were already there at the Lima train station and saw him crying. Finn didn't remember, because honestly he didn't dare to look at the other people when he entered the train feeling miserable and confused. But when he would think back to the moment now, they must think he's a fool after he cried. Crap.

Since there was nothing else to do Finn paid his attention to the nature outside of the window and put his earphones back in. Finn had no idea where they were at the moment.

* * *

Finn didn't do anything the last two hours. He just played some apps on his Ipod. His battery was almost dead now and he put it away.

The train had come to a few stops and was fuller now, but Finn hadn't paid attention to who entered the train because he had totally been into Angry Birds.

His mood became worse because he was already impatient and exhausted from the trip. Long trips had never been his strength since he was a little child, but he and his mother never really left Ohio so it had never been a big problem for him. They didn't have that much money and they always just drove to that lake during summer break but it was three hours away from Lima though.

A few minutes later the train stopped at another station. Finn recognized a sign with the town name. It was called "Olde Brightgrove". A few guys were waiting on the platform to get on the train. When the doors opened Finn saw them waving back at their families, friends or sometimes also a girlfriend.

If Finn would've had a girlfriend he'd have never have joined the army. Finn always thought, that when you have a girlfriend you have a future with her but, well, Finn noticed that he shouldn't insult them. He couldn't understand their thoughts of joining the army even though they had a girlfriend, because to be honest he never had a real girlfriend. All he had were a few dates in High School and they never turned out to be more. Finn was also ashamed of the fact of how he lost his virginity. Puck thought it was really time for Finn and he had organized a sex date for him with a cheerio girl named Santana who had slept with half of the guys in High School. Due to that Santana later turned out to be a lesbian. Finn didn't even know how it would be to have a girlfriend. He wished he could make this experience.

Finn first didn't see the guy who was suddenly standing in front of him and wanted to take a seat.

_"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"_ The guy asked in a friendly voice.

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts Finn beheld the guy, put out his earphones and said _"Yeah sure."_

_"K. Great"_ He replied and sat down. Finn gave him a weak smile. He tried to remember if he saw him outside the window a few minutes ago with his family but he couldn't remember if he did.

_"So, my name's Finn and yours?"_ Finn tried to make a conversation.

_"Sam. Sam Evans"_

_"Cool Sam. Can I ask you something? Do you know how long it'll take from here to the boot camp?"_

_"Yes, we're already on the edge of Kentucky so it'll be around half an hour or something."_

_"Oh, that's not that far away. Have you ever seen it before?"_

_"Yeah, I already went there once to look around the camp and stuff. I thought I'd already live in the middle of nowhere, but there's nothing around the camp except the town where the train will stop."_

_"Oh man, that sounds so crappy."_

* * *

The train suddenly came to a full stop. Finn and Sam were deep in a conversation, but then they both shut up and looked around. The train reached the last station as there weren't even rails ahead of them anymore._"So, welcome everybody my name's Officer Barlow. Get off the train and come down here"_, an officer called through a megaphone. They weren't even doing any practice or even reached the boot camp and the officer was already using a megaphone. Finn came to the conclusion Officer Barlow had to be very high-ranked, because he had lots of flashes on his uniform.

Finn and Sam left the train just like everyone after they picked up their cases from the overhead compartment. All the guys met in a group around the officer. When everyone was there they started walking in the direction to the little town which started right next to the train station. As Finn read on a sign the town was called "Spring Creek".

The group entered the town and followed the main street. Finn tried to count how many new soldiers were there but he gave up , because it was hard while they walked. He always missed someone or counted a person twice.

_"So, this is the only town which is near to our camp. You can come here if you want to, but you have to be back by midnight every day. There's nothing going on here it's rather boring, but well it is in your only option"_, Officer Barlow said with faked joyfulness when they reached the center of Spring Creek. Finn had Barlow pegged as someone who never laughs or smiles for real.

Finn was curious about the town and took a look in the streets which leaded away from the main street. The streets were small and looked really old as well as the houses, but this town had something enchanting.

After around 15 minutes of more walking the group reached the other end of the town. All Finn saw in front of him now was such a beautiful scenery that his jaw almost dropped. He looked to Sam next to him and saw that even he was impressed although he had grown up in Kentucky not that far away from here. How can something like a boot camp be amid such a beautiful scenery?!

"So, twenty minutes of walking left until we reach the camp." The officer said and earned a moan from the group. "I see you guys are exhausted from the journey and it's already 1.30am but that's nothing compared to what you can expect from tomorrow." Officer Barlow smirked nastily.

* * *

The officer was exactly right that the walk would take them twenty minutes, because Finn looked at his watch the whole time. He talked a little bit with Sam, too, but it was a drawn-out conversation since both of them were tired.

When they finally reached the boot camp it was so dark that Finn barely saw what's around him although he tried to. There were floodlights in the camp, but they just shined feeble light. The group came to a stop in the middle of all the houses. Officer Barlow told the new soldiers that they would make a tour through the whole camp tomorrow. He told them as well that there was no service in the whole camp. Great. They had to use telephone booths to make a call. Finn felt like in the middle ages.

After that Officer Barlow read out the names of the soldiers who were in a house together. All the new soldiers would be in 52 to 56. Finn heard his name belonging to house number 53 as he entered it.

The house was built at ground level. It was very small and shabby, but that didn't even bother Finn anymore, because he was so tired. He was the third guy to enter the room. He counted five beds.

Finn noticed that he had lost Sam earlier while the names were called out. Shitty that he wasn't in the same house as him. Finn had to admit that Sam was a great dude. He liked the same stuff as him just like football and his taste in music and movies was similar to his as well.

Another guy appeared as well. They were in a group of four now. Finn had a little conversation with the guys while he unpacked the most important stuff. He was too sleepy to unpack completely tonight.

Finn heard the noise of an opening door. The missing guy must've walked in. Finn turned around. It was Sam.

_"Hey man"_, Sam exclaimed.

_"Sam! Where have you been?"_

_"It's a long story. When we entered the camp I walked in the first bush, because I needed to pee badly. When I came back everyone was already in their houses so I needed to find Officer Barlow and ask him to which house I belong to. He wasn't amused at all and offended me."_

_"That sucks. Are you alright? Didn't he scare you?"_

_"Nah, I can stand him. Anyways Finn, we're roomies. Isn't that great?"_

_"Yeah, it is"_, Finn was honestly really happy about the fact he already got to know someone.

As it was really late Finn undressed to his boxers and got into his bed. It wasn't really comfortable at all, but Finn had to deal with it for the next months if he wanted or not. The other guys with the time did the same until everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yet Finn wouldn't have dared to dream that someone he didn't know yet was just a few miles away and would change his life forever.**

Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked the first chapter. I'll be updating soon. Excuse my English. I'm not a native speaker. xo


	2. Downtown

Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. Finn woke up from a terrible sound and suddenly sat in the bed as straight as a pole. He needed a few seconds before he realized where he was.

Finn heard moans from the beds next to him, meaning his roomies must have woken up, too. He started looking for his IPod which was in his case under the bed to see what time it was. When he'd found it he looked at the clock on the screen which said it was 4.30am. Finn just had slept for about four hours. He yawned loudly before getting up. This loud alarm woke everyone up although they didn't even have a clue what the schedule for this day was.

This changed a few minutes later when Officer Barlow himself came into their house. He put their weekly schedule on the wall and left without even saying a word to them. Finn and the others walked up to the wall to take a gander at the table. Since waking up no one had said a word yet, because they were all still sleepy and nervous. Finn had to rub his eyes because he had grit in them and then looked at the paper.

The schedule started with the reception where they got their uniform and all the other stuff. Afterwards it mostly consists of physical training, training exercises and drill sergeant time. Finn wasn't surprised at all, because that was what he had expected, but when he thought about the drill sergeant time he felt uncomfortable. He was already scared of the drill instructor.

Finn prepared himself mentally for the day. He encouraged himself by thinking "You can do this Finn Hudson, you can do this" over and over again.

* * *

At 7pm Finn's first day was finally over. He had never been that exhausted and sweaty as far back as he can remember. The weird thing was that it felt good. He was proud of himself, because he was, unlike he'd expected, able to keep up with the others and was even better in some parts of the workout.

Finn entered his house with heavy steps and then quickly grabbed the stuff he needed for taking a shower. He had the plan to go to Spring Creek later that night that's why he hurried up. He didn't want to go to bed too late again since they had to wake up at 4.30am every day from now on. Finn wanted to ask Sam to join him on his little trip to Spring Creek.

When he left the house he realized that he couldn't remember where the bathrooms were since last night when Officer Barlow showed them to the soldiers Finn was too tired to listen.

Confused and disoriented Finn walked through the rows of houses. Every house looked the same. The house numbers were the only thing he was able to orientate on.

"_Finn! Finn wait!" _Finn turned around and saw Sam running after him. He stopped and waited for the other boy.

"_Dude, are you deaf? I called you like three times"_, Sam said to him out of breath when he reached him.

"_Sorry, I must've been wrapped up in my thoughts"_, Finn replied.

They continued their walk to the shower. Many guys went to take a shower as well at the moment and they just had to follow them to find the right way.

Finn also asked Sam if he wanted to go to Spring Creek with him, but he declined, because he wanted to go to bed early. Finn decided to go alone though. Somehow he was attracted to this town since the previous night.

When Finn and Sam entered the bathroom he was shocked, because the showers weren't separated. There were about fifty showers in the bathroom and they were all dangerously close to each other. It was a communal shower. Finn froze in the doorway, desperately trying to come up with something to do now. There weren't any other bathrooms. The bathroom next to this one just included toilets. Sam was already fully undressed and made his way to a free shower.

Finn didn't look like Sam or any of the other guys who just revealed an admirable six pack and he didn't want them to see his body. He had serious body issues.

"_Get out of the way"_, someone shouted and pushed Finn at the same time into the bathroom.

Finn slipped and almost fell. He saw two guys passing by him and shaking their heads.

"_Sorry"_, he called after them.

There was no way around, Finn had to shower now. He walked to the other end of the bathroom, still wearing his clothes and undressed himself. He quickly turned the shower on and took it facing the wall. Everyone must've been thinking he was weird, but it didn't matter to him. Usually Finn always took long showers and he'd even sing during it, but now he showered as fast as he was able to.

* * *

After the horrible shower experience, Finn got ready and put on some normal clothes. Then he left the boot camp. When he walked out he got reminded again that the gateways would close at midnight.

After he passed the boot camp's borders, he was once again fascinated by the scenery. Now in the twilight everything looked more beautiful than it had the previous night.

It was easy for him to find Spring Creek since it was the only town far and wide. He already saw it in the distance and started to make his way towards it now.

During his little trip Finn recalled his first day while he was breathing the fresh air. Sometimes he had to stop and admire the scenery for a little bit before he continued his walk.

Finn reached Spring Creek soon. The walk didn't seem as long as it had seemed last night, but that was probably, because he was tired as hell that night. Now he was more curious about the town than noticing the tiredness growing in him.

When he entered the town he decided to just follow a random backstreet leading away from the main road. A lot of the streets were just alleyways and the pavement was made of cobblestone. They were in a bad condition as well and it looked as if they hadn't been mended for twenty years.

Finn thought how bad that must be for the wheels of the cars and if a car would even fit through the alleyways. He looked around to see if there even were any cars, but he wasn't surprised at all when he didn't see any. There weren't any highways leading out of Spring Creek. The only way for the inhabitants to come to other places was to take the train.

Lima was actually a metropolis in contrary to Spring Creek. Finn thought about how life would be for the people who were living here. They had their little town away from everything, surrounded by a beautiful nature. This life sounded interesting to him and probably the inhabitants didn't even know what they're missing out on and what's all out there.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn passed through a few streets. He hadn't seen anything interesting yet, just a few small shops, an old lady with a basket, who was carrying vegetables, a young woman with her little son and the market place from a far distance.

Right now he turned left from a short street into an alleyway. He heard something and stopped to listen. It was a purling creek and when he looked closely he saw it in the distance. He finally found the place this town was named for.

In the moment he decided to continue following the alleyway and go to the creek, he heard another noise. He couldn't identify what it was and listened more carefully. What was it? Singing? The sound became louder and clearer. Yeah, it was definitely singing, a female voice.

He walked back to the beginning of the alleyway and hid behind the corner while he was scanning the it, excitedly waiting for the person the voice belonged to to appear in his field of vision.

The singing became louder and was echoing from the walls. Her voice was so wonderful gave Finn the shivers.

**When you're alone and life is making you lonely****  
****You can always go - downtown.****  
****When you've got worries all the noise and the hurry****  
****Seems to help I know downtown.**

He could finally see the girl who was singing those lines with the voice of an angel. She was skipping through the alleyway and was singing loud as if it was the most normal thing in this world.

**Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city****  
****Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty****  
****How can you lose?****  
**

The girl was just a few steps away from him. She was really short and had long dark brown hair. She wore a yellow dress with little flowers on it, knee highs, ballerina shoes and had a small bag over her tiny shoulder. From the moment Finn saw her he thought she was really beautiful.

**The lights are much brighter there****  
****you can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares****  
****so go downtown****  
****Things will be great when you're downtown****  
****No finer place for sure downtown****  
****Everything's waiting for you.**

The mysterious girl had almost reached the end of the alleyway, but Finn was sure she hadn't seen him yet. She looked as if she was in her own little world while she was singing.

Finn had a fifty-fifty chance that she wouldn't turn right which meant she would see him. He leaned close against the wall and held his breath for a few seconds until she reached the end of the alleyway and turned...

-Left.

Finn exhaled. He really didn't want to creep the pretty girl out by standing behind the corner, admiring her singing and checking her out.

She was a couple of feet away from him, but Finn still had to be quite, because if she turned around for any reason she would definitely notice him now.

The girl went further and further away from him. He had to make a decision now. Should he follow her?

Finn didn't even know what he was doing there and why he was doing it, but he started to walk. He heard his own heartbeat while he was following the girl with quick steps.

The girl was still skipping through the streets but was now whistling a melody. Her long hair was blowing a little bit in the evening breeze.

While Finn was still following her he desperately thought of an excuse to tell her if she caught him. He had always been a terrible liar. Unfortunately there weren't any other people around and he really didn't know what he'd say to her then. He could probably ask her for the way to.. Yeah, to where? He had no idea. Probably to the market place? But it was impossible to miss it since this town was so small.

If she would turn around right at this moment and say something to him, Finn knew that he would just stand there with this getting-caught look on his face he always wore when his mother would catch him in the kitchen at night eating chocolate when he was a child. Then phase two of his getting-caught behavior would begin. He would stutter and start to sweat while searching for terrible excuses.

But Finn had luck this time and didn't get caught. He realized this when the girl entered a pub. This was his chance to get into contact with her.

Finn waited around three minutes in front of it before he entered the pub as well. He scanned the room.

There was an old man sitting at the bar, two women at a table who were talking and laughing together and two waitresses behind the bar. Finn felt his own heart beating a little bit faster when he noticed one of them was her.

So this girl worked here. Finn wasn't sure where he should sit, but he instantly had to make a decision. He walked in direction of the bar so he'd be near her, but then changed his way to a table, because he was too nervous.

Finn's chosen table was in the middle of the room from where had the whole bar in his view. The girl had to be in a side room right now, because he couldn't see her anymore.

Finn put his head in hands and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had to make clear what he was even doing here. Why was he sitting here and what did he want from this girl? Finn had no answer to the questions he asked himself. All he knew was that he felt so attracted to her. He never had this feeling before.

"_Good evening, sir. Here's the menu."_

Finn looked up and almost choked. It was her who was standing right in front of him. Finn just stared and almost forgot to reply.

"_Uh oh.. thank you."_ Finn finally answered.

The girl turned around and walked back to the bar. Finn couldn't help but check her out.

Her voice was so sweet. Why was she calling him "sir" though?

Finn looked through the room again to see if there was a TV, because football was on tonight, but he quickly met disappointment.

When Finn heard the noise of an opening door and saw five guys entering the pub. Finn knew them from the camp.

Two of the guys greeted him before all five passed him, sat down at the bar and immediately ordered something to drink.

The beautiful girl suddenly appeared from the side room and helped the other waitress to get their drinks ready.

After the guys got their order, Finn watched her walking in his direction. Fuck, he didn't even think about what he'd order.

"_Sir, have you decided on what you want?",_ she asked when she reached his table.

"_Yes. I'll go with a near beer."_ Finn decided alcohol wouldn't be a good idea at all.

He gave the girl a half smile. She smiled back at him before she took the menu with her and made her way back to the bar.

The gesture released a warm feeling in Finn. Her smile was just for him. His nervousness sank a little bit.

Why didn't the girl wear a name tag or something? Finn really wanted to know her name. He had to chuckle a little bit when he thought about the fact that she called him "sir" again. She was so cute.

Three minutes later he got a little bit disappointed when the other waitress brought him his beer.

* * *

The next twenty minutes Finn was drinking his beer and secretly watching the girl. More guests had entered the pub and Finn watched the girl walking from the bar to the kitchen to the tables and the side room back and forth. One time Finn had the chance to glance inside the side room to see what she was doing in there and he saw tons of papers in there which she sorted.

When Finn noticed that it was already after 11pm and he became sad, the girl hadn't been within his sight for the past few minutes and he had to leave soon to make it back to the camp on time. Finn hated himself for being so shy. He didn't find out anything about the girl with the wonderful voice except that she worked in a pub and had a pretty smile.

Finn decided to go back to the pub the next day, it wouldn't be that awkward since there weren't a lot more pubs in little Spring Creek.

Finn went to the bar to pay before he said a_ "See you tomorrow" _to the other soldiers. They were drinking alcohol and Finn thought about how stupid they were. It was their first day at the boot camp and they were already getting drunk in a bar. In addition to that they really had to leave soon or they wouldn't be back at the camp by midnight.

Finn had to shiver when he opened the door, because of the cold air. He made his first steps down the street when he heard a shouting. He stopped to listen.

"_YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GOOD FOR NOTHING!", a _man with a deep voice shouted.

"_I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted the earnings papers sorted from the highest to the lowest." _Finn was in shock when he realized it was the girl's voice. Her voice was low and she sounded as if she was almost in tears.

Finn walked towards the noises and stopped in front of the wall of a patio which belonged to the pub.

"_WHO EVEN DOES THAT RACHEL? YOU HAVE TO SORT THEM BY THE DATE!"_

Her name was Rachel. Rachel. It was such a beautiful name. Finn thought if he knew any Rachel's, but he came to the conclusion the only Rachel he knew was the one from Friends.

"_Sorry I'm sorry..", Rachel apologized._

Suddenly Finn heard a loud noise and assumed it must've been her boss kicking against something.

While Rachel started crying, Finn's heart broke a little. He wished that he'd comfort her. Finn walked closer to the wall, but he didn't see the rock on the ground, stumbled over it and fell with his whole against the wall.

The impact was really loud and the wall started to shake.

"_WHO THE HELL IS THERE?"_, the boss of the pub shouted and Finn just started to run.

* * *

Finn was back in the camp ten minutes before midnight. All the other soldiers in his room were already sleeping and he was so tired as well. He quickly undressed himself and got into his bed.

The whole way back to the camp Finn reproached himself and he still hated himself so much right now for just running away, but he had been so in shock when he was there pushed against the wall that the first thing coming to his mind was to run. Why did he always have to be so clumsy? If his little accident didn't happen he'd probably been able to help Rachel.

Soon Finn's eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. This night Finn dreamed of Rachel for the first time.

He was at the creek with Rachel . She sang a beautiful song while tears were streaming down her face. Finn tried to reach her but she was on the other side of the creek. He jumped into the water and wanted to swim to her but no matter how hard he tried he was stuck on the same spot. Her crying became sadder and sadder and Finn tried harder and harder until he woke up bathed in sweat the next morning.

* * *

**Poor Rachel. Do you think she noticed that someone was following her and does she also think about Finn?**

Sorry that it took me so long to write the second chapter. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! The song is Downtown by Petula Clark. Special thanks to my friend bowtiesarecoolerthanties for beta reading the chapter! The next chapter is going to be from Rachel's view. xo


End file.
